


Keep You In Line

by MystikValkyrye



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Kink, Nipple Play, Punishment, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye
Summary: All of this was prompted from pictures of Chris and that damn fabric red belt...
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Keep You In Line

Chris hadn’t been home much lately; filming took most of his time. In any normal relationship, it would be fine. But we had a different lifestyle. He was my Dom, and I was his sub. 

He had rules for me which I happily followed. Keeping him happy made me happy. We’d set rules for ourselves seeing his career; never outside the house unless it was subtle enough not to be noticed by anyone. He was quite private about it all and that was fine for me. I didn’t really want to end up in tabloids anyway.

That day, one of the many I spent alone when I was off work, I spent cleaning. I felt like nesting lately, seeing winter arrive. I changed the sheets to flannels, the light blanket for a duvet. The clothes had gone from light to heavier, and I was happy to get the knit sweaters out again. Chris looked marvelous in those.

But when I got to the last drawer of Chris’ dresser and saw all our toys skillfully placed, I felt a long shiver of arousal. It had been over a month since we’d done anything, and I was under strict orders not to touch myself unless he approved first. He had let me on video chat once or twice while he did the same, but that was it. No toys, just fingers. _Perhaps if I just use my fingers? He won’t know. He can’t,_ I told myself. 

Still, I waited to try and let my arousal wane down. I cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom, then the kitchen. Once I was done, the only thing I was besides tired was horny. Just like when I needed an attitude adjustment, whether I wanted it or not, I meditated as Chris would command me. It worked for a while since I put all my soul into it. But at the end of the day, all I could think about was masturbating. 

I lay in bed for a while after showering, trying to read a book about bees. Not even that put my mind at ease. I needed release. I called Chris, thinking I’d ask first, but he didn’t or couldn’t answer. Long minutes passed. Rarely did I need to masturbate because he fulfilled all my needs, or when I did, it was because he wanted to watch me. I finally made a decision and removed my pajamas. On my knees in the middle of the bed, I put some light, sexy music on and began running my hands along with my breasts, caressing them, flicking my nipples with my thumbs. I let out soft moans, my arousal spiking to worlds unknown. 

Widening my legs open, I bent down to hold myself up with one arm while my free hand roamed on my core. I teased my wet slit, a shudder going down my back, and threw caution to the wind. Pushing a finger in, then another, I moved my hips down while my fingers went in deep, fucking myself as fast and as hard as I could. Once in a while, I flicked my clit, making myself gasp over and over between moans. 

It didn’t take long before I climaxed, too aroused to edge myself. My body shuddered in pleasure and I flopped to my side, my hand still between my legs. I fell into a delicious sleep filled with Chris naked on the bed, playing with me. 

When I woke up, I felt relaxed, calm, and a lot more focused than I was earlier. I stretched out, took a deep breath in, and realized there was something different in the air. It finally hit me. The music was off, and I smelled his scent. Chris was home. Had he seen me? 

I sat up on the bed and that was when he caught my eye. He was sitting in the plush chair by the fireplace, in jeans and a tight t-shirt. But now was not the time to fantasize. 

I saw from the look in his eyes that he’d seen my previous body position as my hand hadn’t moved an inch while I was napping. It was like a cold shower hit me. The one time I disobeyed freely, the one and only time, and he now knew. 

I didn’t speak, didn’t cover myself, and moved from the bed to kneel before him, head bowed down. I heard his heavy breathing and the drumming of his fingers on the armrest. His silence was deafening.

Not risking speaking, I moved to undo his pants instead to suck him off. Maybe that would change his mind from what I knew he was thinking about; punishing me. He growled and batted my hands away.

“No. You don’t get to do this.”

“How can I make it better, Sir?”

“You can’t. I’m so disappointed in you. Your list is empty on your phone as well. Are you hiding anything from me?” He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

Two huge tears rolled down my face. “No, I’m not. I was so good, Sir, I promise. I slipped today, that’s all.”

“You slipped? Slipping would’ve been cursing. This is a major fuck up!”

I cried silently, my heart hurting. He was right, I knew it.

“Go tie your hair and kneel at the foot of the bed, your back to the bed.”

With haste, I did as he asked, putting my hair up in a ponytail and kneeling where he wanted me to. In the meantime, he’d pulled out the restraints from the foot of the bed. He bound my arms in a cross shape and tightened the bonds. I barely had any leeway.

As he removed his shoes, socks, and t-shirt, he paced in front of me. I muffled my cries, knowing they wouldn’t change a thing.

It was then I noticed the red belt as he unfastened it. He let out a low chuckle. “You really think you’ll get spanked today? You love it too much. But I will use it on you. In many other ways.”

I shivered in fear and arousal as he stepped forward and pulled out his cock. He slipped the belt behind my head and pulled me forward, so I’d take him in my mouth. I gave it my best; sucking, hollowing my cheeks, swallowing around him. But he pulled harder to nearly go down my throat and made me gag over and over. He released me, then did it again, letting out low grunts.

When he let go of me, he went to the dresser and got out our Magic Wand. He plugged it in and set it on the floor beneath me.

“Rub yourself on it.”

I frowned. That was unusual. But I did as he asked, rubbing my clit and my core on it, thankful for the pleasure. I couldn’t say it out loud as I had to continue sucking him, gagging again and again.

I looked up when my orgasm was near, my coil about to snap. I could hold it in, and I would if he told me. But I had to ask. It was the basic rule of our agreement; one of the rules I’d broken.

“Come, little one. Make it loud on my cock, I want to feel it.” 

Chris continued thrusting in my mouth with the help of the belt while I let out a long scream of pleasure. My core was tingling as the vibrator brought me to climax. I screamed and screamed around him, sucking and gagging, then it hit me: he wouldn’t stop. He might stop fucking my mouth, but the wand wouldn’t move.

I stopped screaming only to squirm and pull on my bonds while another painful orgasm grew inside. My clit was so sensitive, and I hated it when he did this. Chris knew that quite well. The only way to make me come more than once without pain was to have him inside me, or a toy.

The belt loosened as I rocked back and forth, trying to get off the wand. Chris bent low. “Don’t you dare move,” he warned.

He finished removing his clothes and went to the dresser again. “Which toy did you use, little one?”

“Nuh… none, Sir. Just…my fingers,” I managed to say.

“Are you lying to me?”

“N-No... ah! Sir, may I come again?” My body was taut as a bowstring.

“You’re going to come until I tell you to stop. Your orgasms are mine. You should know that by now.” His voice was harsh as he foraged in the drawer.

I screamed my orgasm out, my thighs straining to remain open, and leaned forward to take a breath. To my dismay, Chris didn’t turn off the wand.

He returned with clamps that he put on my nipples, crossing them with another set that he clamped on my labia. I cried out when they closed, and he tugged them. It sent shocks through my body straight to my painfully swollen clit. 

My breath was quick, my body juddering. I wanted to weep through the next orgasm that I felt coming. It was too much. Either I took my punishment or uttered the word I’d never had to say before; my safe word.

_I can do it. I can. I know I can_ , I told myself like a mantra.

Chris sat on the floor before me and picked up the red belt. He folded it in two and gently caressed my face with it. “You’re wrong,” he finally said. “You lied to me.”

I frowned and clenched my stomach as I felt another wave coming. “I… I was h-honest. I swear!”

“I asked you what toys you used, and you said none,” he responded as the belt moved over my clamped nipples. 

I twitched, not understanding. “I only used…” That damn wand was getting me there again.

“Your fingers...on your wet little cunt. And who does that cunt belong to? Me. You, little one, are _my_ toy. You agreed to the terms we set together to not touch yourself or toys unless I gave you permission. And I didn’t.”

It all made sense now. But I couldn’t say a word as I was washed over with another just as intense orgasm.

I cried out so long and loud, I thought my voice would give out. Then my tears doubled as realization dawned on me. I was his; mind, body, and soul. And I couldn’t do as I pleased. That was true and I agreed to that.

That last orgasm left me near empty. I panted low, unable to keep my eyes open. Chris wrapped the belt around my throat and tied it. He tugged on it gently, so I’d look at him.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” I said through my tears. My body tensed again as another orgasm began to form. “I will never...ever disappoint you like this again.”

“Yes, you will, little one. But we will deal with it as we’re dealing now.”

My breath quickened as my core tightened again. “No more. Please, Sir!”

“One more. Be my good girl and take it. Come for me again.”

This one was stronger than all the others because _he_ wanted it. I rubbed harder and faster, pulled on the bonds, screaming at the top of my lungs as I climaxed harder than before. My whole body jerked in pain and pleasure while Chris pulled me closer and swallowed my cries with a kiss. 

He quickly removed the wand and turned it off, then took off the bonds from my wrists and the clamps for my nipples and labia. He caught me as I slumped forward. I was in between worlds, proud that I succeeded. Chris cradled me in his arms, stroking my face with his fingers.

“Come back to me, little one,” he said softly.

I wanted to but it was so hard to even say anything. I don’t know how long it took, but when I opened my eyes, Chris was looking at me with more love in his eyes than I’d ever seen before. I smiled at him, though I wanted to cry again; the joys of aftercare.

“Hush now. You’re safe in my arms. You took everything like a good girl and I’m so proud of you.”

I sniffled. “I’m sorry. I have no excuse.”

“No, you don’t. Not this time, which is why we have punishments.”

“This one was hard, Sir.”

“Because you broke two rules,” he replied as he booped my nose. “I saw your face when you saw my belt. Never think you’ll be spanked by my hand or this belt for punishment ever again. I know how wet it makes you.”

I gave him a grin through my sleepiness. “I love it so much!” My hand went to the red fabric belt still at my neck. “It makes a nice collar too.”

Chris winked and gathered me in his strong arms, stood, and carried me to the bed where he tucked me in, leaving me for a moment. I knew he was getting something to drink and a snack.

He returned with his findings and a small rectangular velvet box. I frowned, curious. He gave it to me after I had a few sips. “So, you’ll remember who you belong to when I’m not with you. It should keep you in line.”

Inside the box was a lovely silver collar. I had only dreamed of the day Chris would do this. He removed the red belt from my neck and said, “We will play with this again, I promise.” He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, then proceeded to collar me properly, making me his forever.


End file.
